Partenaire particulier
by mlle-houson
Summary: Alors que House et Wilson se posent des questions sur leur relation ambigüe le plus jeune apprend une nouvelle qui va bouleverser sa vie...Et peut-être celle de House. Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Partenaire particulier.**

_**Titre:**_Partenaire particulier.

_**Auteur:**_Mlle Houson.

_**Slash:**_Yes (we can) mais plus tard désolée.

_**Disclamer:**_Comme d'habitude:tout pour les autres rien pour moi à part la fiction.

_**Situation dans le temps:**_Interlude saison 2.

_**Un p'tit résumé:**_Alors que House et Wilson se posent des questions sur leur relation ce dernier apprend une nouvelle qui va bouleverser sa vie...Et peut-être celle de House aussi.

_**Genre:**_Family, friendship , angst et romance.

_**Avertissement:**_Le slash mettra un peu de temps à arriver vous comprendrez pourquoi mais l'ambigüité sera là. Par contre certains passages seront peut-être un peu niais. Je m'en excuse d'avances et toutes mes condoléances aux personnages que je ne sais maîtriser.

Cela faisait quelques mois que House et Wilson habitaient ensemble. Ou pour reprendre l'expression de House: « que Wilson se tapait l'incruste pour avoir une chance de me violer ».

Tout était arrivé plutôt naturellement. Wilson s'était trouvé une petite amie après son troisième divorce et sa patiente mourante ils avaient emménagés ensemble mais celle-ci s'était tiré sans rien dire.

Le jeune oncologue avait donc décidé de quitter l'appartement et de demander l'hospitalité au moins accueillant de tous les hôtes dans ce monde j'ai nommé:House.

Le diagnosticien avait accepté bon grès mal grès et après les réticences la vie était devenue banale pour eux.

Le matin vers 6heures Wilson se levait le premier il allait courir ,revenait au bout d'une heure, prenait sa douche et préparait le petit-déjeuner pour son colocataire et lui-même.

Il était aux environs de 7heures et demie lorsque Wilson entrait dans la chambre de House en silence et qu'il le réveillait en douceur.

House grognant chaque fois et refusant de se lever et envoyant même parfois son oreiller à la tête de son cadet Wilson savait comment forcer son ami à sortir du lit:il lui disait ce qu'il avait préparé et en général ça suffisait même si House restait de méchante humeur jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent pour le travail.

Là ils bossaient comme toujours House se réfugiant dans le bureau de son ami quand il ne supportait plus son équipe ou qu'il ne voulait pas aller en consultations ou encore qu'il cherchait à échapper à Cuddy.

Ensuite ils déjeunaient ensemble les gens les regardaient bizarrement en les voyants.

Quand ils se trouvaient dans le hall juste après (lieu très peu fréquenté de Cuddy puisqu'elle est toujours à son bureau après le déjeuner) une infirmière avec qui Wilson discutait souvent venait vers eux malgré les regards noirs de House qu'il faisait lorsqu'on s'approchait d'un peu trop près de lui et de son ami lors de leurs moments qui n'appartenait qu'à eux (du moins d'après l'aîné des deux hommes) et commencer à draguer le jeune oncologue. Ce dernier jouait le jeu parfois trop naïf pour se rendre compte que l'infirmière en faisait souvent trop niveau allusion salace.

Il aimait le jeu innocent (pour lui en tout cas) qu'était la séduction, se montrer gentleman et romantique il y arrivait sans problèmes.

Mais quand l'infirmière devenait plus directe voire même trop le jeune homme paniquait ne voulant plus se tromper dans le choix de ses petites amies.

Alors en général une autre infirmière un peu plus âgée que Wilson venait à son secours en envoyant la concernée faire des lits, changer des draps ou autre.

Cette infirmière si protectrice s'appelait Dina. Une femme forte de caractère qui était très attachée à l'oncologue. Chaque fois qu'une petite jeune venait lui faire du rentre dedans elle se chargait de les éloigner de son protégé.

Après ce rituel Wilson remerciait son ange gardien en uniforme d'infirmière et sur ces entre-faits House arrivait pour repartir enfin de l'hôpital avec Wilson.

Bien sûr House ayant vu Dina et l'air gêné de son ami il comprenait que celui-ci s'était fait draguer.

En pendant tout le chemin qu'ils faisaient dans la voiture de l'oncologue il rigolait tout son soûl.

Ils arrivaient à leur appartement ils dînaient et House finissait par convaincre son compagnon de galère de se saouler avec lui devant la télévision.

Et tout recommencer le lendemain matin. Tous les jours de la semaine.

Sauf un jour. Non un matin rien ne se passa comme d'habitude. Sauf au début.

Wilson se réveilla à l'heure et il partit faire son jogging. Il en profitait toujours pour se poser des questions, questions auxquelles il avait rarement des réponses suffisamment satisfaisantes pour cesser de se les reposer à chaque fois.

La plupart de ses questions étaient tournées vers une même personne qui occupait toutes les pensées de l'oncologue.

Et cette personne se trouvait être House. Pourquoi pensait-il si souvent à son meilleur ami?

Et de cette _façon _? Cette façon qui était telle que dès lors que ses yeux rencontraient ceux de son meilleur ami il ne savait plus qui il était et où il se trouvait.

Cette façon qu'il avait de sourire en regardant House dormir.

Cette _étrange attirance _pour son meilleur ami. Les pensées qu'il avait pour lui ne sont pas en général celles qu'on a de quelqu'un qui est juste notre **meilleur ami et puis c'est tout**.

Il avait même souvent **honte** de ses pensées. Il s'était fait une raison il y a plusieurs mois de ça: il était amoureux de son meilleur ami.

Cela aurait de **sa** meilleure amie il n'aurait pas été gêné mais c'était bien de son meilleur ami qu'il était tombé amoureux.

Il ressentait le besoin d'être avec lui. C'était une drogue. Une addiction. Comme celle de House à la vicodine. Sauf que Wilson lui était accroc à House.

Une fois qu'il avait fini de se torturer mentalement il rentra à l'appartement et prit une douche revigorante.

Il prépara le petit-déjeuner ,réveilla House et ils mangèrent ensemble en silence House n'étant que très peu loquace le matin.

Ils s'apprêtèrent à partir lorsque tout bascula même s'ils ne le savaient pas encore.

On sonna à leur porte et Wilson alla ouvrir. Une jeune femme d'environs une trentaine d'années était là.

Elle était blonde, avait des tâches de rousseurs et de magnifique yeux bleus clairs.

Ses cheveux qui étaient mi-longs et ébouriffés lui donnait un air craquant et juvénile.

Elle portait un jean délavé, un manteau noir et des baskets rouges.

A partir de ce moment plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant.

Voilà le premier chapitre! Plutôt bizarre je sais mais il était là avant tout pour vous mettre dans le contexte.

Les interrogations de Wilson ne me semblent pas particulièrement longues mais j'avoue que je ne savais pas quoi mettre d'autres.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plut je l'ai commencé et finit en une seule journée!

Ps:laissez une petite review ça fait plaisir de savoir que des personnes veulent la suite et qu'elles aiment ce qu'on écrivent sinon on a l'air con :(.


	2. Chapter 2

**Partenaire particulier.**

_**Titre:**_Partenaire particulier.

_**Auteur:**_Mlle Houson.

_**Slash:**_Pas encore juste des pitites allusions pour l'instant sorry.

_**Disclamer:**_Rien à moi à part les personnages d'Allison McGrevor, Sally Menson et un autre que vous verrez plus tard.

_**Situation dans le temps:**_Après le divorce de Jimmy et la mort de sa cancéreuse de copine.

_**Un p'tit résumé:**_Une jeune femme...Une simple jeune femme pour tout changer à elle seule. Enfin presque seule.

_**Genre:**_Un peu de tout.

_**Avertissement:**_Voilà on va entré dans le vif du sujet de la fiction qui concerne beaucoup Wilson. Vous comprendrez pourquoi vers la fin :p.

Wilson:Allison?

Il avait prononcé son prénom doucement en se demandant si elle était une hallucination dû à des médicaments que House aurait très bien pu mettre dans son café qu'il avait encore à la main.

Il regarda son contenu puis jeta un œil sur House. Ce dernier observait la scène d'un œil noir en fusillant du regard la cause de sa colère.

Cette dénommée Allison était l'ex petite amie de Wilson. Celle qui s'était cassé un matin et n'était plus jamais revenu depuis presque 1an...jusqu'à aujourd'hui du moins.

Ils étaient sortis ensemble pendant près de 8mois elle semblait être amoureuse de lui -en tout cas assez pour accepter que Wilson passe plus de temps avec son meilleur ami qu'avec elle- et lui aussi l'aimait énormément c'était ce dont il avait besoin.

Penser à autre chose qu'à Julie qui l'avait trompé ,à Grâce qui était décédée de son cancer du foie depuis longtemps. Et penser à quelqu'un d'autre que House ,quelqu'un qui était du sexe opposé et pour qui une attirance et des sentiments possibles était moins gênant qu'avec quelqu'un du même sexe.

House se souvenait de la jalousie maladive qu'il avait développé face à Allison, cette jolie jeune femme pleine de charme et de ressources, souriante, drôle et légère.

Elle était la femme idéale pour son ami et c'était bien pour ça qu'il l'avait détesté tout au long de leur relation.

Il avait déclaré à « Ali » que ce n'était pas la peine d'espérer se débarrasser de lui car quand on voulait sortir avec Wilson il fallait accepter le cadeau empoisonné qui était vendu avec: House.

Elle s'était fait la belle la nuit. Au matin Wilson n'avait trouvé que ce mot qu'il avait conservé malgré lui:

« James quand tu liras ce mot je serais déjà loin. Je suis désolée mais j'ai besoin de réfléchir à nous, à notre avenir et à tout un tas de chose.

Je t'aime.

Ali, ».

Il avait essayé, vainement, de comprendre pourquoi elle l'avait largué du jour au lendemain sans lui donner d'explications ou autres.

Il avait déprimer pendant un moment car cette femme avait mit du pep's à sa vie.

Elle était attentionnée et douce et c'était la première fois dans une relation qu'il n'avait pas l'impression qu'on se servait de lui.

Et quand il se dit toutes les relations qu'il a eues il pense également à celle entre lui et House.

Quand enfin il avait arrêté de pleurnicher sur cette nouvelle relation ratée il s'était remit à pleurnicher sur le fait qu'il était amoureux de son abruti de meilleur ami qui n'était qu'hétéro -enfin il ne connaissait pas sa vie sexuelle précisément mais bon il y a autant de chances qu'il soit gay que les deux parents de Foreman soit asiatiques- et qui ne cessait de le martyriser parce-que « il s'ennuyait et que c'était drôle de pousser son pote à bout » selon ledit abruti profond.

House avait bien tenté de lui remonter le moral sans en avoir l'air en le saoulant même si ça se finissait au toilette pendant au minimum une demie-heure quand House l'avait forcé à boire un peu trop.

Et voilà que alors qu'il commençait enfin à remonter la pente cette _pétasse_ comme aimer à l'appeler affectueusement House revenait la bouche en fleurs.

Non mais je vous jure on croit rêvé!

Allison:James avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit laisse moi t'expliquer s'il-te-plait.

House:Lui expliquer quoi? Tu trouves pas que tu lui as déjà fait suffisamment de mal comme ça?!

Allison:De quoi tu te mêles toi?T'es toujours dans les parages à être jaloux comme pas possible. Ce n'est que ton ami je te rappelle pas ton petit ami!

House:Et toi t'es la copine qui l'a largué du jour au lendemain y a un an!T'es pas mieux placée pour me faire des reproches!

Wilson:Hey ça suffit tous les deux! Allison, Greg a raison. Tu es partie sans rien me dire alors que je te faisais confiance et que je t'aimais. Je t'ai confié mes sentiments et mes secrets et toi tu t'es enfuie comme une voleuse. Je ne vois pas ce que tu as à dire de plus.

Allison:S'il te plait James je t'en prie. Je vais tout t'expliquer.

Wilson:...

House:Wilson, ne lui fait pas confiance.

Allison:James. Écoutes-moi au moins! Je ne te demande pas de me croire juste de m'écouter.

Wilson:....Vient House on va être en retard au boulot.

House:Ouais bizarrement j'ai envie d'arriver à l'heure pour une fois.

Allison:James je t'en supplies je

La jeune femme ne termina jamais sa phrase. Elle s'effondra en cherchant vainement un souffle.

House et Wilson se précipitèrent: le cœur battait faiblement mais Allison ne respirait plus.

Pendant que Wilson lui insufflait de l'air, House appela une ambulance qui arriva rapidement.

House:Ben au moins on sera pas en retard et au pire on aura un mobile. Non?

Princeton Plainsboro:

La courbe irrégulière n'inaugurait rien de bon. La jeune femme était allongée sur un lit d'hôpital dans une chambre austère.

Elle était inconsciente presque dans le coma. Des tuyaux la reliait à pleins de machines comme pour les personnes âgées.

Sauf que les personnes âgées ont rarement 30ans et quelques.

Wilson parlait avec House du pourquoi du comment tout en surveillant les constances de son ancienne amie.

House:C'est louche c't'histoire.

Wilson:Oui. Je ne comprends rien. P

House:(le coupant)Pourquoi Cuddy n'a pas mit de décolleté aujourd'hui? Je te le dis Wilson c'est louche tout ça.

Wilson:Euh...Je te parlais d'Allison!

House:Hmm sujet certes pas aussi intéressant que le cul de Cuddy ou ses nibards qui sont étrangement restés au placard aujourd'hui mais quand même plus fascinant qu'une consult' avec pour seul mystère celui des limites de la connerie humaine.

Wilson:Je t'ai déjà dit que j'adoorais tes superbes phrases si profondes ?

House:Profonde c'est le mot.

Wilson:Je ne veux pas en savoir plus!

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils attendaient qu'elle se réveille...Ils ne se parlaient pas ils attendaient.

Mais quoi ?Même eux ne le savaient pas. Non ils ne savaient rien.

Ils ne comprenaient plus rien. C'était ce que Wilson se disait. Vers 16heures la ligne qui était jusque là irrégulière ne devint plus qu'un simple trait fin avec un « Bip » qui paraissait interminable.

C'était fini. Du moins c'est ce que les deux amis pensaient. Alors qu'en réalité ça ne faisait que commencer.

Wilson regardait le drap qui recouvrait désormais le corps de la jeune femme.

Il retenait les larmes qu'il sentait venir. Elle était morte avant qu'elle n'ai pu lui expliquer.

Il lui en voulait toujours. Mais il voulait connaître la vérité. Et à présent il s'en voulait de ne pas le savoir.

Si seulement il l'avait laissé parler peut-être qu'elle aurait eu le temps de

House:Arrête de te torturer Wilson. Même si tu l'avais laissé t'expliquer jamais elle n'aurait eu le temps. Elle s'est évanouie quelques minutes après.

Wilson:Mais je...

Il laissa les larmes coulées lorsque la lumière de la chambre s'éteignit et plaqua ses mains sur son visage.

House ne savait pas comment réagir. Certes il avait déjà vu son ami pleurer ,fondre en larmes et tout ce que vous voulez mais en général c'était parce-qu'un patient qu'il suivait depuis très longtemps venait de mourir pas pour une ex qui l'a largué comme une merde une nuit de pleine lune.

D'ordinaire il l'emmenait boire des verres et des verres et encore des verres sans jamais discuter, sans jamais une seule parole pour le consoler.

Mais là ils ne pouvaient pas partir et il n'y avait pas de bar dans l'hôpital.

Le diagnosticien regarda donc ses pieds, mal à l'aise malgré lui.

2 jours plus tard à Princeton Plainsboro:

House et Wilson discutait dans le bureau de ce dernier. House était venu voir l'oncologue afin qu'il regarde les résultats douteux du patient du diagnosticien et de son équipe.

Une jeune femme entra brusquement dans le bureau faisant sursauter les deux médecins.

Elle était grande, brune, des yeux noirs et vifs et elle se trimballait une poussette où se trouvait une bambine.

Wilson regarda un instant la fillette endormie puis son regard revint sur la jeune femme.

House, lui, fixait l'enfant assoupie qui avait un sommeil de plomb pour une fillette de son âge.

Wilson:Que...

Jeune femme:Vous êtes James Wilson ?

Wilson:Oui mais enfin qui vous a permit d'entrer dans mon bureau comme ça ?!

Wow. C'était la première fois que Wilson osait ne pas être gentil et tout mignon avec quelqu'un.

Aurait-il décider enfin de s'affirmer ?

Jeune femme:C'est urgent et très important !

Wilson:Qui êtes-vous et comment me connaissez-vous ?

Mouais...Peux mieux faire pour te rebeller Wilson ,pensa House.

Jeune femme:Je m'appelle Sally Menson. Je suis la meilleure amie d'Allison McGrevor. J'ai apprit son décès hier et j'ai su que je devais venir vous voir!

Laissez moi vous expliquer...Ce qu'elle voulait vous expliquer.

Wilson regarda une fois de plus House. House hocha la tête comme pour lui dire qu'il pouvait l'écouter...Mais qu'à la moindre entourloupe ou si elle se révélait complètement dingue il n'hésiterait pas à se servir de sa canne pour se débarrasser d'elle !

Sally:Voilà il y a un an elle vous a quitté sans rien dire. Avant je vais vous raconter son histoire.

Elle..N'a jamais été stable. A 15ans elle a fugué de chez elle pour retrouver son petit ami.

Elle était enceinte à l'époque. Je l'ai rencontrée car je suis assistante sociale et je l'ai aidée à surmonter toutes ces épreuves car malgré tout elle restait une adolescente !

Elle a accouché et j'ai découvert que son petit ami la battait et qu'elle se droguait. Leur fils ,Jason...

Aucun des deux ne s'occupait de lui. J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre que si elle continuait à se droguer et à ne pas se soucier de son fils les services sociaux allait lui retirer la garde de son fils.

Ses parents...Ils se fichaient d'elle. Ils l'ont reniée dès le moment où ils ont apprit qu'elle était enceinte.

Mais un jour son copain s'est fait arrêté pour trafique de drogue. Elle a décidé de porter également plainte pour les coups et blessures qu'il lui avait infligés. Elle a gagné le procès et 20 000dollars.

Elle s'est acheté un nouvel appartement avec son fils. A cette époque le petit Jason avait 1 an.

Mais elle refusait toujours son rôle de mère et elle dépensait tout son argent dans la drogue et pour soudoyer les vendeurs pour s'acheter de l'alcool.

Elle ne parlait jamais à son fils. A 3 ans il est entré en petite section maternelle mais il ne savait pas parler et n'était pas propre puisqu'on ne lui avait jamais accordé la moindre attention.

J'ai décidé que c'était trop. Je m'étais attachée à cette jeune fille et à cause de ça j'avais refusé de prévenir le service où je travaillais. J'ai été renvoyée et on lui a retiré la garde de son enfant.

Elle a été arrêté et condamnée à 5 ans de prison pour maltraitances sur mineurs.

Je venais régulièrement la voir. Elle se fichait de tout. Elle disait qu'elle était une bonne mère !

Mais elle était toujours camée. Jason de son côté avait été adopté au bout d'un an par un couple.

A sa sortie de prison Allison était décidée à reprendre son fils.

Elle a changé de nom , s'est teint les cheveux bref elle s'est inventée une nouvelle identité et image pour devenir la baby-sitter de la famille d'adoption.

A ce moment j'avais perdu le contact avec elle. Un jour elle était au parc avec le petit Jason âgé de 8 ans. Lui ne savait pas qu'elle était sa vraie mère. Il savait juste qu'il avait été adopté.

Il ne l'avait pas reconnue. Elle a pété les plombs il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Elle a décidé d'enlever Jason et de le reprendre de force.

Lui ne comprenait rien c'était un petit garçon !

Mais...Il a essayé de s'enfuir il avait peur. Il s'est échappé et a couru sur la route pour rejoindre le parc.

Une voiture est arrivée et il a été renversé et tué sur le coup. Tout ça sous les yeux de sa...Mère.

Elle a été arrêtée une fois de plus pour homicide involontaire. Elle était tellement choquée de ce qui s'était passé...Elle ne parlait plus et ne mangeait plus. Elle avait perdu 18 kilos en 1 mois seulement.

Elle restait là assise sur une chaise, à regarder dans le vide avec des yeux ronds comme des billes.

On lui a fait passé un profil psychologique. Les psychiatres l'ont déclarée irresponsable de ses actes.

Elle n'a pas été en prison mais dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Pendant 7 ans..

Elle ne se droguait plus. Au fur et à mesure elle reprenait des forces. La mort de son fils et son internement ont été un électrochoc pour elle.

A sa sortie elle était clean et se sentait mieux. Elle n'avait plus besoin d'antipsychotiques mais elle était toujours un peu dépressive.

Je la voyais toujours. Elle ne s'est jamais pardonné la mort de son fils. Elle ne voulait pas connaître l'amour ou le simple bonheur.

Mais un jour elle vous a rencontré. Et là...Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi heureuse.

Elle reprenait enfin goût à la vie ! Du moins jusqu'à il y a un an. Le jour-même où elle s'est enfuie elle a apprit qu'elle était enceinte. Elle avait fait un déni de grossesse.

Elle en était déjà à 6 mois quand elle l'a découvert. Elle est partie juste après.

C'était trop pour elle. Elle allait de nouveau avoir un bébé. Un bébé dont elle ne voulait pas.

Elle est retournée voir ses parents. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître ils s'en voulaient.

Ils l'ont accueillie à bras ouvert. 3 mois plus tard elle accouchait d'une petite fille qu'elle appela Zoey.

Mais une fois de plus...Elle n'assura pas son rôle de mère. Elle partie de chez ses parents pour se prendre un petit appartement en Californie.

Elle recommença avec la drogue. Elle ne s'occupait pas de sa fille. J'ai retrouvé sa trace.

Je l'ai mise face à ses responsabilités. Je lui ai dit que cette fois-ci je ne referais pas la même erreur.

Je lui reprendrai sa fille. Je lui ai laissé une semaine pour se reprendre en main. Sinon je contactais les services sociaux et ils lui retireraient la garde de sa fille.

Elle a arrêté de se droguer. Elle ne buvait plus. Je lui faisais faire des tests réguliers.

Je lui ai demandé de vivre chez moi et elle a dit oui. Elle donnait même de ses nouvelles à ses parents.

Elle s'occupait correctement de Zoey.

Mais il y a deux mois elle a apprit qu'elle avait un cancer des poumons. Elle était condamnée.

Elle ne voulait pas que ses parents obtiennent la garde de sa fille car elle avait peur qu'ils refassent les même erreurs qu'ils avaient fait avec elle.

Elle ne voulait pas non plus l'abandonnée à l'orphelinat. Alors elle a décidé de prévenir le père.

Vous.

Elle souhaitait vous demandez de reconnaître Zoey. Elle voulait tout expliquer. Mais elle n'a pas eu le temps apparemment.

Elle m'avait dit que vous étiez une personne formidable et adorable et que vous ferez sans aucun doute un bon père.

Dans son testament elle a écrit qu'elle vous confiée la garde de Zoey. Enfin si vous le voulez bien sûr.

Vous pouvez la refusée. Et si c'est le cas elle ira à l'orphelinat.

Je sais que ça fait beaucoup mais il faut que vous vous décidiez.

Wilson pâlit et s'assit sur son fauteuil. Sa tête lui tournait. Tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur Allison était étonnant !

Et surtout il réalisait que la bambine dans la poussette, c'était Zoey sa fille.

Et qu'il devait décidé s'il la reconnaissait et acceptait de devenir son père.

Il ferma les yeux en espérant que les vertiges qui l'avait prit d'affection cessent bientôt.

A ce moment il entendit la petite fille se réveiller et se mettre à pleurer.

L'assistante sociale la prit dans ses bras et la calma en la bordant. L'enfant regarda autour d'elle et ses petits yeux chocolats croisèrent ceux de son père...Qui ne savait pas s'il voulait réellement être son père officiel.

Sally: Vous avez une semaine pour vous décidez. Je sais que c'est court.

House: Mais non c'est amplement suffisant pour qu'il sache s'il veut changer toute sa vie et son organisation pour une enfant dont il n'était pas au courant de l'existence il y à peine 5 minutes !

Wilson: House...Je vous donnerai ma réponse à la fin de la semaine.

Sally: Très bien. Vous voulez la prendre dans vos bras ?

Wilson: Euh oui.

Elle lui mit la fillette dans les bras. La petite Zoey ouvrit ses jolis yeux hérités de son père et le regarda.

La bambine devait avoir 9/10 mois , elle avait une petite bouille craquante, une fine couche de cheveux blonds, des yeux chocolats et une tétine rose dans sa bouche et elle était vêtue d'une petite robe noire Hello Kitty ,de petites converses noires et roses et elle avait une doudoune rose.

Désormais Wilson allait devoir faire un choix qui ne sera pas sans conséquences. Autant pour sa vie à lui qu'à celle de son colocataire...

_Ayééééééééééééééééééééé fini ce chapitre!!!!! Putain j'ai eu du mal à le boucler -_-'. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire vu le mal que j'me suis donnée hein..._

_Alors alors alors? Vous voulez la suite? Si oui dites moi ce que vous en pensez ce qui vous a plus ,déplut...D'après vous Wiwi va-t-il reconnaître la petiote ?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Partenaire particulier.**

_**Titre:**_Partenaire particulier.

_**Auteur:**_Mlle Houson.

_**Slash:**_Pas avant un moment désolée! Mais il arrivera *-*.

_**Disclamer:**_Rien à moi et tout pour les autres comme toujours pff...c'est pas juste! Ah si y a juste la petite Zoey qui est de mon imagination.

_**Situation dans le temps:**_Toujours la même!

_**Un p'tit résumé:**_Wilson vient d'apprendre qu'il a une fille...Il va devoir bien réfléchir. A sa décision et surtout aux conséquences !

_**Genre:**_Genre très mauvais!

_**Avertissement:**_Voili voilou...Je commence le 3ème chapitre. J'espère que l'inspiration ne me plaquera pas et me refilera sa foutue sœurette (la page blanche). Manquerait plus que ça!

Peu après avoir plus ou moins digéré la nouvelle, Wilson demanda à Cuddy le reste de sa journée pour pouvoir mettre tout ça au clair et commencer à réfléchir aux conséquences de sa future désicion. House lui était resté au travail pour sauver son patient de la semaine.

_Wilson's POV._

Je ne sais pas par où commencer...Le passé de Allison m'as étonné. Je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça.

Avec moi elle s'est toujours montré joyeuse, rigolote, pleine de vie...Elle ne ressemblait pas franchement à une ex-taularde droguée qui avait causé la mort de son fils dont on lui avait retiré la garde quelques années auparavant pour négligences.

Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dit que tu attendais un enfant de moi Ali ? On aurait formé une famille, une vraie. Chaque jour on en aurait vues des vertes et des pas mûres mais le bonheur aurait amplement comblé nos épuisements dû à une véritable bombe d'énergie.

J'admets ne jamais m'être demandé si je voulais ou non des enfants. Pour moi la question se poserait quand elle devait l'être c'est-à-dire quand je me serais trouvée une femme qui me correspondait.

Maintenant que je le dis...Il est vrai que Allison aurait très bien pû être cette femme.

Mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps de me pencher sur la question. Non arrête de te chercher des excuses James. La vérité c'est que tu ne voulais pas d'enfants parce-que tu savais que tu ne finirais jamais avec une femme.

Tu as toujours été amoureux du plus abruti, du plus crétin, du plus imparfait, égoïste, désagréable et salopard de tous les hommes non de tous les être humains.

Comment peux-tu être stupide au point de t'amouracher de ton meilleur ami ?

Bon ça suffit James arrête de te torturer. Et arrête de penser à House.

Là tu dois penser à ton avenir et à Zoey. Zoey...Je ne ferais jamais un bon père.

Je suis peut-être quelqu'un de responsable et de mature mais je n'ai pas le feeling pour faire le père de famille idéal.

Déjà je serais au mieux un père célibataire à vie et au pire je sortirais avec House et donc on formera ce qu'on peut appeler une famille homo-parentale.

Hum cruel dilemme: famille mono-parentale ou homo-parentale ? Quel choix cornélien dis donc...

Mais une minute. Pourquoi je parle de famille moi ? Je ne sais même pas si je vais ou non reconnaître Zoey !

Dans un sens je sais très bien que je serais incapable de vivre avec la culpabilité qui me rongera jusqu'à la fin de mes jours pour avoir abandonné celle qui était ma fille biologique.

Je ne peux pas prendre cette décision seul...C'est vrai quoi !Si je décide de la reconnaître est-ce-que je vivrais toujours avec House ?

Il déteste les enfants. Enfin non il déteste les parents qui croient que leur gosse est une merveille alors qu'en réalité c'est une purge.

Et puis Zoey n'est encore qu'un bébé et un bébé ça pleure et si ça se retrouve près de House il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il n'y survive pas..Une minute: je parle du bébé.

House serait bien capable de refiler un somnifère à un gosse histoire d'avoir la paix quelque temps.

Raah ça m'énerve ! J'arriverai jamais à me décider...

House:Wiiiilsoooon!

Wilson:Quoi ?

House:Alors t'as prit ta décision ?

Wilson:Ma décision sur quoi ?

House:Pour savoir si tu vas commencer par une augmentation mammaire ou pénienne...A ton avis imbécile ?

Wilson:Ah ça...Je ne sais pas encore House. C'est quand même pas une décision à prendre à la légère.

Si je décide de reconnaître Zoey et de devenir son tuteur légal...Beaucoup de choses changeront.

Je ne serais plus aussi disponible pour...Pour un tas de choses.

Et j'aurais de nouvelles responsabilités et si je ratais son éducation hein ? Et si elle devenait une peste insolente ? Franchement je ne voudrais pas qu'elle ressemble à ma nièce...

Et une fois à l'adolescence ? J'ai pas envie qu'elle me tape une crise comme mon frère aîné l'a fait à nos parents...Et puis si elle me demandait où et qui était sa mère ? Comment pourrai-je lui dire que sa mère est une droguée qui a finit avec un cancer des poumons ? Et si elle aussi elle se mettait à se droguer à l'adolescence ?

Et si...

House:Et si tu respirais calmement avant de me faire un arrêt cardiaque hein qu'est-ce-t'en penses ?

Tu prendras la décision qui te semble la meilleure pour toi. Pas forcément la bonne mais...

Wilson:Y a-t-il seulement une bonne ou mauvaise décision ?Je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu d'enfants et là on me demande carrément si je veux celle que j'ai fait à une femme qui apparemment était une camée qui a très mal finit. Si je choisis de ne pas l'adopter elle tombera sur une famille qui désire ardemment un enfant et qui saura la rendre heureuse en tout cas plus que moi je ne le ferais.

House:On ne choisis pas ses parents mais parfois les parents peuvent nous choisir à ce que je vois.

Wilson:Je suis perdu.

House:Ça doit pas beaucoup te changer t'as toujours l'air paumé !

Wilson:Ton soutient me met les larmes aux yeux House...

House:Je sais je suis fantastique.

Wilson:Si je reconnais Zoey on fera comment ?

House:Hein ? TU feras comment plutôt...

Wilson:Oui oui enfin je veux dire comme j'habite chez toi je serais obligé de déménager et...

House:On pourra toujours se voir. Et comme ça au moins tu me réveilleras pas à 7heures du mat' à cause de ton foutu sèche-cheveux.

Wilson:On verra...De toutes façons je dois rendre ma décision dans une semaine seulement alors

House:T'as LARGEMENT le temps de te torturer mentalement !

Wilson:Exactement !

**Une semaine plus tard,fin du délai:**

_Bureau de Wilson:_

Bon ça y est. Cette fois-ci je suis sûr de ma décision. Ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure mais bon...

House est là évidemment. On ne peut pas dire qu'il m'a franchement aider. Il n'a fait que m'entraîner dans des bars pour qu'on se saoulent...

Comme s'il savait que quelque chose allait changer. Et ce pour toujours.

Sally vient d'arriver. Je prends une grande inspiration.

Wilson:Voilà j'ai beaucoup réfléchi j'ai retourner la situation dans tous les sens je me suis posé des questions bref...

House:Arrête de faire durer le suspens on dirait un présentateur de télé-réalité qui s'apprête à annoncer les perdants

Wilson:Et j'ai décidé de la reconnaître et de devenir ainsi son père.

House:Ou les gagnants !

Sally:C'est formidable. Vous allez faire un bon père. Je le sens. Vous me semblez être quelqu'un de gentil,serviable et responsable.

Wilson:*dans sa tête:ça ne suffira pas...*.Merci.

Sally:J'ai les papiers à vous faire signer et une fois la régularisation terminée elle sera officiellement votre fille.

**Quelques jours plus tard:**

_Dans l'appartement de House._

C'est aujourd'hui. Je suis désormais officiellement le papa de Zoey McGrevor devenue maintenant Zoey Wilson.

Elle est là depuis ce matin. C'est un jour de congé pour moi comme ça je peux en profiter pour faire..connaissance avec ma fille et m'habituer à me faire vomir dessus et à changer des couches toutes les heures environs. Bon sang ce que je peux adorer cette nouvelle vie...

Le cynisme de House est contagieux visiblement. J'exagère.

Zoey est adorable. Bon elle pleure beaucoup et fait pas mal de bêtises mais elle est vraiment mignonne.

Argh j'espère que je vais pas devenir gâteux.

Sinon quand House rentrera du travail je devrais lui annoncer que je quitte l'appartement pour un autre plus grand avec une chambre en plus pour Zoey.

Je ne veux tellement pas partir mais pourtant...

Je suis bien obligé et de cette façon j'oublierai House,je recontrerai une gentille fille qui acceptera d'être une deuxième maman pour Zoey on se mariera et on sera heureux.

Oui voilà et tout sera parfait.

_Finiiit!Mes fictions sont toujours aussi nulles,lamentables et OCC c'est génial...._

_Franchement vous y croyez vous que au plan parfait de Wilson ?Moi...Non :p._


End file.
